Life's Growing Peins
by BelieveInKi1214
Summary: He was attracted to the pain in her eyes... and naturally, he couldn't help but want to know what caused it. It was only strange fate that they met in a bar of all places. Pein/Kagome pairing. Modern, AU. Warning: Rated for language, and implications. Pein/Kagome pairing. AN: I, BelieveInKi1214, Disclaim Naruto and InuYasha. Enjoy! Constructive Criticsm Needed R&R.
1. Pein the Sadistic Masochist

**A **_**Pein/Kagome**_** Plot-Bunny popped up. Forgive me! D: **

**I'm not sure if I'll make it into a full story, so for now, it's a tester. **

**There needed to be some more Pein/Kagome love, though. (:**

* * *

**Warning: Completely**** AU****, ****Modern Fic**

**Rated: ****Fiction M**** for; Language, _Implied_ sex scenes – not going into explicit detail. **

**This isn't rated M.A; there are _no_ lemons. **

**Don't like? Eh... You know, you don't have to read. ;) **

* * *

**1. Pein, the Sadistic Masochist **

Blue-black waist-length wavy hair swayed in front of him from its confines of a white hair-tie. He wasn't paying attention to the rest of the backside of the woman in front of him for various reasons – he didn't care enough to wonder what she looked like on her back, and instead he stood his place in the line of the bar, staring impatiently and unseeingly at the back of the woman's head.

The line moved, _finally_.

She was at the door now; he was staring at the bouncer with his piercing–unusual gold rimmed crimson eyes, small scruffs of his red hair falling above his eyebrows. He just really needed to get in and meet his friends… they were expecting him an hour ago.

"I.D. miss?" the bouncer, a man with a nice build, covered in a stretchy synthetic shirt that hugged his torso tightly, showing off a perfectly formed eight-pack, nearly visible in the dark material of the top; he wore black loose jogging pants, and white tennis shoes along with his comfortable attire. His hair was prematurely silver, and leaning to one side of his head carefully, the lower half of his face being covered with a mask, and his left eye being covered with a plain black eye patch.

Yahiko, otherwise originally known as Pein, was familiar with him, having gone to this bar regularly to meet up with the others to have a few drinks, and some 'fun' teasing some of the strippers.

"Damn it…" he heard the girl's soft voice mutter downward as she reached for the bag at her side. "I know I should have kept my wallet in my pocket instead…"

His attention wasn't on the Bouncer anymore, it had moved to the woman who was now digging in her purse for what the man asked for. Soon she pulled out a slim card that reflected the shining light of the inside of the warehouse, making it hard for Pein to read, and another card that was held on a black lanyard that looked like a V.I.P pass – one that guaranteed her enter with no questions asked. She was possibly the entertainment hired, maybe, judging from the looks of the way she was dressed; covered in a black yukata, covering everything else on her small body, and silver heels that made her height reach up to his shoulder, barely.

Pein's slender eyebrows shot up in question while he eyed the woman.

"Ah… Kagome Higurashi, eh?" the masked man, who Pein had formerly learned was named Kakashi looked the woman over. "The private dressing rooms are in the far back room, you can't miss it. If you need help, Genma should show you to your destination," and he let her pass.

Pein felt his curiosity pique as he walked up to the bouncer and greeted him with a nod.

"Yahiko," the man nodded back, allowing him inside.

Pein's face, despite the pain that his new facial piercings were kind of giving him, smirked slightly at the man, his fang-like piercings beneath his lip cutting into his gum, but he embraced the sense of hurt that came from the simple action, letting his smirk become wider and more pronounced.

"Later, Kakashi," he replied, sauntering quite confidently into the club, feeling the pain of the piercings lining the bridge of his nose act up and send a cold-rush feeling down the remaining length of his 6'0".

Once inside, he immediately began to search out for his crew, catching a glimpse of blue-black hair waving instead as the woman from before made her way across the room. Pein watched her, wondering why he hadn't heard of her or even seen her around _Eight Ninja_ –the name of the bar being gifted from his old elementary school teacher, Jiraiya himself – if she was a regular member, he was kind of interested in figuring out who she was, instead of just knowing her name... for his own disjointed reasons alone…

He had only caught a sliver of a glance of her face while she was talking to the bouncer, and even though it wasn't much, he had caught sight of her intriguingly bright blue eyes, which was swimming with exhaustion, and knowledge – and naturally being drawn to the broken and defeated, Pein felt himself become interested in the woman, slightly.

Pein, he's like this for a reason. It was just one of his natural instincts. Pein always was a 'player' as his childhood friend, Konan would say. Though, it wasn't really like that at all. He just didn't want to allow himself to be fucked over by another woman, or man that he'd previously been with, by simply being the one to cut off ties before they could even get the chance. Hence, his given legendary name, Pein – he inflicted pain unintentionally, and he dealt with his own in an odd way, resulting in the many piercings that covered his body.

Pein even admitted it to himself; he became a life-hardened, nature-made sadist; and a masochist to go right along with his convenient title.

He stood there, staring at the woman with noticeably brighter crimson eyes. And, without making a conscious decision to do it, he absentmindedly followed the woman into the back room, quietly becoming thankful that she wasn't that far ahead of him and that he hadn't lost her – mentally telling himself that Madara and the gang could wait a few more moments.

He really wanted to know who she was.

And, _oh_, how he really wanted to find out what had brought her _pain_…


	2. The Fiance

**AN: I'm glad I have people who are interested in a Pein/Kag pairing! It's probably going to take me a while to keep updating because this is my first sad-ish fic, and... then there's all of my other stories that I'm also trying to update. -.-' but I'm still going to try it. **

**Sorry it's short, I'll work my way up with the length. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**2. The Fiance**

Kagome walked through the crowd looking for someone named 'Genma' as she couldn't find the private dressing room that she supposedly _couldn't miss_. On her journey she tried not to stare too long, but a few times it became severely difficult not to gaze in disbelief at what she was seeing. On the dance floor, a few couples were basically dry humping, with or without the influence of alcohol, and she couldn't help but curl her lip in disdain as she lowered her head to avoid looking any one of the wild in the eye. Eye contact with them would just make her situation much worse.

She tried speed up her pace as she looked up and saw a few drunkenly clumsy women nearly fall out of their chairs, their partner's arms, or just from standing up, into her path. _Not that way, Kags_, she thought, dodging the second girl that had passed out. _What are they drinking, anyways?_

She finally made her way to the center of the dance floor and she stopped, looking for someone that worked in the place, finding the drinking bar just easily - there were bartenders there, thankfully; it was directly across from the _dancer's_ pole, her own personal stage. She just about made her way over to where she saw a fellow worker when she felt a pair of toned arms wrap around her waist, pulling her into her captor's front side as they placed their head on her right shoulder.

"Hmm.." the deep voice barreled out, sending vibrations through her body. "Long time no see, Kagome-chan…"

Kagome nearly jumped at the sound of the familiar voice and she turned around with a small smile on her face, taking hold of both of his arms. "Madara-_kun_, of course! Should have known you would be here… and it has been a long time, hasn't it?"

* * *

Pein watched as his friend had made his way to the lady that he had originally vouched to follow, but he didn't slow his pursuit. It'd be so much easier since his friend seemed to already know the morsel. Resolved to see who the woman was, an insolent smile was placed on his face as he made his way toward the couple that seemed to be in an animated conversation at the moment.

He wasn't sure what he'd say to her, now feeling the air that she gave off - or maybe it was just his nervous reaction to being the one to make the move? It didn't matter. He knew Madara would provide a conversation opening for him; if not, he'll just conveniently mention that he just got here, and immediately began looking for the group; only to stop midsentence to casually introduce himself to the woman. A grin replaced the smirk that was on his face moments ago as he got closer to the conversing two.

"And... My father wanted me to get out... so; here I am," he was close enough to hear her voice, though quiet it was still as clear as a bell's ringing to his ears.

"Hm," his friend hummed at her with semi-glossy dark gray orbs taking in her form- or for a lack of better words, ogling the woman. "Well, it sure was a _pleasure_ seeing you again, Kaggy-chan. I do hope you'll stop by my house for Itachi's birthday party this coming weekend..."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," she answered, though Pein could see that she was looking around as if trying to get away from his friend as he walked up.

"Madara," Pein called softly.

Madara instantly turned to greet the new arrival with brighter gray eyes as he wrapped his arm around his conversing partner's shoulders to turn her to see him as well. "Ah, Yahiko; there you are. It's been hours; where were you, anyway?"

"My land owner wanted to know who destroyed her flowers," he answered, his eyes never leaving the woman that was on the black haired man's shoulder. "Who's this...?"

His friend looked contemplatively between Pein and Kagome before he smiled slightly, "Kagome this is Yahiko Ame; and Yahiko this, is Kagome Higurashi... my ex-fiance."

Pein felt himself stand still in shock as he realized what his friend had just said; and came to the understanding of what might have happened for her to gain the look she did in her eyes. It also explained why she seemed uncomfortable around Madara. He knew how the man was; he was hardly ever faithful to anyone; not even the only fiance that he had mentioned a few years back - Pein didn't realize that this was the fiance that Madara was talking about... actually, that's because he never heard of the woman's name before now - Madara kept his personal life to himself usually, even though Pein visited and stayed over a lot.

But, knowing the Uchiha head, he knew that he had issues with relationships throughout his entire life - much like himself, and he already came to the conclusion that Madara had unintentionally broken this woman.

Pein isn't one for leftovers, but he couldn't help himself now. He_ really_ wanted to know what happened, and he'll do anything to find out what caused her to be like this. Hell, he wouldn't even mind being her shoulder to cry on if that was needed. _Did Madara do something?_

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry about that! I'm trying to get this going but this is the best I can do, and I wanted my followers to know that I'm planning on continuing with this story so I updated this. :)**


End file.
